1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, more particularly, to a circuit board commonly operating different transmission interface.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In data communication network, the network device (such as Ethernet switch) generally used for accessing signal with different signal transmission speed since having different interfaces which respectively comply with different transmission standard, such as Serdes Framer Interface (SFI) or Gigabit Media Independent Interface (SGMII), wherein Serdes Framer Interface access signal with 10 Gigabits per second, as shown in FIG. 1A, and Serial Gigabit Media Independent Interface (SGM II) access signal with 1 Gigabits per second, as shown in FIG. 1B.
At present, a circuit board needs to be designed with appropriately layout thereon in order to be adapted with different interface components. However, increasing manufacturing cost and excess material will occur since each circuit board can't be used for different interface components.
For the reason that the conventional circuit board cannot effectively solve the drawbacks mentioned above, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel circuit board commonly be operated in different transport interfaces for providing the interoperability between the different interface components.